


Darker

by thedeathrampz



Category: Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dark, Everything you've come to expect, Intense, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, love and feels, milex - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 22:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10545392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedeathrampz/pseuds/thedeathrampz
Summary: You can't worry what people think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> miles and alex meet again after some time of trouble and not seeing each other because :) no homo :) :D and enjoy their time together.  
> Non explicit sexual content that is.

It was rather dark and Alex wasn't saying anything. He looked into my eyes with a blank expression, but his eyes said all that needed to be said.  
He had a cig in his hand and his fingers were lingering over the filter. He had on his Calvin Klein's and a loose white shirt. The dimmed light of the room was almost making me forget about any hesitations, inviting me to his world full of sins; of sensations of which I was craving although never felt them.

_He was the kind of man to keep your happiness awake with only his presence._

He played with the lighter over his lips without saying anything but letting me know he felt safe and felt at the right place.

He lit it and his hand danced around the flame, making me understand he liked the fire. The burning sensation maybe - is it as strong as the one he gets when he's excited?

I was standing still on the bed, unconsciously _licking_ a shot glass with vodka and enjoying the show in front of me.

His body looked so feminine, so nicely shaped; like one of Rembrandt's most famous paintings, which ran away from the museum only to be with me, not in front of all those mortals' eyes.

At one point he dropped the lighter and we both watched it as it hit the floor. My instinct was to pick it up, yet he stopped me.  
He pushed me on my back, on the bed, with two fingers, and he turned around, bending so far that I could see his golden necklace only a couple of inches away from touching the floor, between his gorgeous thighs.  
I couldn't stop staring at the view he was displaying. I knew he didn't drop the lighter, he actually let it fall. He had something so unique from all the girls and boys, a certain _je ne sais quoi_ which attracted me to do things I shouldn't even think of. It felt like every part of me was tickling as his body send strong signals towards mine, screaming my name, not being able to resist a single second more.

He slowly got into his initial position and that's when I got closer to him, placing my hands on his shoulders to turn him around.  
The lighter fell again but this time no one bothered to pick it up.

I pressed my finger onto his lips. Nothing feels better than the way he looks at me with those big eyes, almost scared as if he was a kid who broke his mother's vase from the living room.

I was holding his head in my hand, and I kissed him hard.  
His hands made their way to my arms, it was like he was unsure of whether to push me away or bring me closer to him.  
He broke apart from our kiss, tilting his head to take my thumb in his mouth, and I felt his warm tongue circling it.  
Those shy lips finally showed all the sin, making me realise something: perfection exists in all of us when you look at it from the right angle.  
And the angle I was looking at him became tighter and darker as he went lower until he dropped to his knees.

I loved the fact he wasn't quiet about it. It was _fucking arousing._  
You could tell he didn't do it just to please, but because he loved it. He was savouring every moment, and right then, I was the moment.

All the chaos from my universe was starting to calm down and I felt beads of sweat forming on my forehead.  
I felt like I couldn't take it anymore, so I tugged on his hair hard enough to pull him up to his feet.  
I pushed him on the bed, got the lighter and went to light a cig.

I returned and after a long drag I passed it to him, pulling him closer by his legs.  
I made his CK's disappear and started kissing his ankles.  
I made my way up to his knees and bit him, startling him.  
I smiled to myself, but didn't stop. I continued kissing his thighs and hips, stopping above his navel.

I pushed my hands up to his nipples, squeezing gently but surely, as my tongue continued tracing nonexistent shapes on his abdomen.

He raised his gorgeous bum and squeezed my head between his thighs. I couldn't hear anything, but I could feel his moans full of passion from how his whole body vibrated.  
He was taking long drags from the cigarette, covering loud moans.

Suddenly, a loud howl was heard, breaking the silence of the night.  
His voice was shaking as we parted and he turned to face me,  
"I want to feel you inside me again, Miles."

He passed me the cigarette so I'd finish it, and he dragged his body closer to the centre of the bed.  
He ran his hands over his body, inviting me to do it better.

I took the last drag of it and blew the smoke to my side.  
I crawled on top of him and pressed my forehead to his.  
I venerated each breath of his, each sudden tremble of his body and each lip bite.

If I were to say we simply started having sex it wouldn't be fair for the moment we shared in that night for the first time.  
I wrapped his legs around my waist and I started pounding harder and faster into him.

He held onto the edge of the bed, gripping tightly while my moves intensified.  
He began hitting the walls with his palms, and he tilted his head back as he sunk into a world of his own, full of pleasure and alcohol scented.  
He was swallowing hard and he was struggling from the good sensations.  
I bit so hard on his neck that the bruises from his heart moved on his body.

Alex screamed, smiling and grinding his teeth, making my heart beat faster.  
With a quick move I moved our positions and I turned him around and with one hand I pushed his head down.  
With the other hand, before placing it where it was so needed, I slapped his arse.  
A muffled moan came from the depth of the pillow and that's when I tugged on his hair and arched his back like a _priceless Stradivarius._

Streams of sweat were rolling down my face and on his back, cooling his body.  
All of his warmth made it feel irresistible.  
I let myself heavily over him, my abdomen pushing him deeper into the mattress.  
I snaked an arm around his neck and moved only from the hips.  
I was raising the rhythm considerably and our breathing became heavier and tiring, while the bed squeaked from every suture.

He was contracting around and under me, moans were multiplying and intensifying until he broke into a loud howl.  
He was trembling and releasing himself over the messy sheets, and I fell next to him, exhausted.

That was the moment where desire and fantasy became reality and the future was present.

  
If they could, even our clothes which were laying on the floor would've lit a cig from how great it had been.

 


End file.
